This invention relates to a method and apparatus for colorizing a video picture of a specified geographical area wherein different geographical features, such as land masses and water bodies, are represented by different colors.
This invention has particular utility in connection with the display on a television set information obtained from orbiting satellites. The invention may also be used in connection with ground-based radar systems wherein different geographical or political areas can be distinguished by different colors on the television screen.
On difficulty with the typical black and white weather pictures obtained from either orbiting satellites or from ground-based radar is in distinguishing land masses from water bodies, and also in distinguishing differences in the intensity of the luminance level of the cloud cover within a displayed picture.